


Rewarding Good Behaviour

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is rewarding the teams good behaviour with cakes and other baked goods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewarding Good Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfTime1030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfTime1030/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta

It had been noted that whenever anyone did a really good job – or didn't mess up and get yelled at by Lester – for long enough that they'd come in to find a little 'thank you' gift waiting for them. 

Janice, the fifth secretary tasked with keeping Cutter in line, his paperwork filled in properly and filed on time, had received her favourite rose-flavoured cupcakes each topped with a delicate pink iced rose when she managed to last longer than any of the others. She still received a box every so often when she managed to convince the recalcitrant man to follow procedures and didn't quit when he threw a temper tantrum. 

Norman, scourge of the Heavenly Hosts and fixer of any and all maintenance problems before most people even knew they existed, often found fabulous fruit-filled pastries which he ate even as he ranted about the Heavenly Hosts trying to bribe him. 

Stephen received scrumptious cinnamon apple pie when he succeeded in controlling his need to be a martyr in the field for at least a few weeks. Which, to everyone's relief, served as sufficient enticement to reduce his visits to see Ditzy. 

Cutter was rewarded when he remembered to hold his tongue around both Stephen and Lester, although he had to hold his temper for at least a week before he found his reward, his eyes lighting up whenever he entered his office to discover the black buns left for him beside his completed reports. 

Even Lester, following weeks when the number of staff he reduced to tears was in single-digits – or even days when he managed to upset no one – was known to have delicious peanut-butter cookies to indulge in. 

The mystery of who was responsible for the treats and the resulting harmonious relationships within the ARC had led to the special forces aka Lyle to opening a betting pool on the identity of the mysterious supplier. 

Lorraine Wickes was highly favoured in the betting pool, she knew everyone's files inside and out and was dedicated to forging good working relationships within the ARC. But she denied all knowledge as she bit into her own culinary delight. Her odds dropped when she was off for a week and Cutter still received his buns, only recovering when someone mentioned that there might be multiple suppliers for their cakes and cookies.

***

Lester sat in his office and sighed as he watched the antics of his staff in their search for the identity of the 'phantom baker' as Connor referred to the supplier of tempting gifts. He could have put a stop to it, but the anomalies were quiet and he saw no reason to risk his own cookies over something that served to occupy his people and keep them from sniping at each other, or, he mentally shuddered, worse.

Lorraine grinned as she passed him the latest report from the field and he slipped out the list of who'd been good for long enough to deserve a treat and nodded to her. “Anyone new?”

“No sir. The professor and Stephen seem to be getting along better.” 

“Mmm.” Lester glanced at the list and nodded. It looked as if he'd be somewhat busy in the kitchen that night, but, well, after a hard day herding recalcitrant scientists, gun-happy soldiers and idiotic ministers, there was nothing more relaxing then spending the evening baking. “You'll be in early enough to help distribute them?”

“Of course, sir.”

Lester nodded, knowing Lorraine was quite happy to help his scheme of rewarding good behaviour, especially when it lowered his own blood pressure and made her own life much easier. 

“Make it through today and I'll bake you a batch of cookies.”


End file.
